


Двери рая и ада

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Analysis, Gen, Guilt, Mass Death, Reflection, Well-Intentioned Extremist
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В самом конце Озимандия ловит себя на том, что сомневается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Двери рая и ада

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Les portes du paradis et de l'enfer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/517135) by [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja). 



> Личные и абстрактные размышления, самоанализ. Авторский PG-13 за сложные этические вопросы и сомнительные взгляды.
> 
> Переведено на Фандомную Битву для команды fandom Watchmen 2014

Простой мысленный эксперимент состоит в постановке участников перед моральным выбором. Кто-то умрет. Его можно спасти, но только подвергнув риску многих людей. Например, двадцати, которые умрут с вероятностью один к десяти. Выбор осуществляется с помощью одного слова или нажатия кнопки. 

В любом случае, жизнь того, кто нажмет на кнопку, будет вне опасности, чтобы ни инстинкт самосохранения, ни желание самопожертвования не повлияли на то, что он считает правильным. И он не будет знать никого из этих людей.

Это, конечно, лишь абстрактная теория. Даже герой в маске, которому случается делать такой выбор по вине злого врага или простой случайности, не может вычислить все вероятные исходы, каким бы выдающимся умом он ни обладал, и решение будет приниматься скоропалительно.  
На практике, мало людей предпочтет рискнуть жизнями многих невинных ради спасения одного человека. Причинами служит математический расчет и среднее количество жертв. В этом нет ничего удивительного.

Также можно рассмотреть обратный эксперимент. Двадцать человек умрут с вероятностью один к десяти. Потенциальный герой может ликвидировать источник опасности, принеся в жертву одного человека.

Такой выбор делает меньшинство испытуемых. Кто стал бы менять ситуацию, в которой хороший финал вероятен в 9 из 10 случаев, а трагедия — лишь в одном? 

Во множестве тех случаев, когда испытуемые решают ничего не менять в обеих ситуациях, они надеются на бога или верят в любую другую форму предопределенности, полагая, что слепое вмешательство в вопросы кому жить, а кому умирать, нарушает тот порядок, который мир таит в себе. 

Но если существует некий противодействующий человечеству космический порядок, стремящийся к абсолютному спокойствию, которое может принести лишь исчезновение людского рода, то Эдриан его отвергает. И если люди — часть этого порядка, нет никаких причин думать, что их действия скорее отдалят его, чем приблизят.

Объяснив всё это себе самому, Эдриан объявил своему классу по философии, что те, кто в обоих представленных случаях оставили бы все как есть, — трусы, которые своим бездействием лишают себя наилучшего выбора и, бездействуя, малодушно снимают с себя ответственность из-за чувства вины. 

Профессор, кашлянув, объяснил, что такой способ мышления, (он назвал его утилитаризмом), — очень ограничен. Во-первых, человеческий ум не в состоянии просчитать _все_ последствия того или иного действия. Но даже если они известны, кто сказал, что все эти люди заслуживают жизни? 

Это выражение, «человеческое мышление», убедило Эдриана, что профессор относился к числу тех, кто верил в существование «божественной длани», и гордился ей настолько, что это вызывало неприязнь.  
С другой стороны, продолжал профессор, сложно рассуждать об этической стороне результата, если мы рассматриваем только конкретные последствия своих действий. Украсть три доллара у нищего ради своей собственной прихоти и изначально отказать ему в милостыни — всё порицаемо одинаково.

Эдриан нервно кусал губу, но не потому, почему другие могли бы подумать. Принятие решения о том, чтобы после окончания учебы отдать все свое наследство на благотворительность и начать с нуля, заняло не так уж и мало времени. Эдриану было бы ненавистно, если бы кто-либо полагал, что этот человек оказал на него даже малейшее влияние. 

Потом он прошел этот «обряд инициации» и уже перестал беспокоиться о том, что о нем думают, не считая тех случаев, когда ему нужно было произвести впечатление по какому-либо значимому поводу. Забавно, но последние годы он даже больше следит за тем, какой эффект производит на людей, чем когда был подростком.

Может быть, тот профессор все-таки как-то на него повлиял, раз Эдриан сейчас снова об этом думает. Быть может, он ожидал, что каждая крупица его состояния нашла бы лучшее применение, если бы он согласился поделиться ею. Много позже, конечно, когда он стал героем в маске и начал готовить свой план. И еще раз — теперь, когда исполнится все то, что он задумал и ему останется только нажать на кнопку. 

Он всегда думает о том, что выбор бездействия не менее предосудителен, чем выбор действия. Впрочем, не более. Он не верит в оправдания, которые звучат вроде «по крайней мере, я хоть что-то сделал». Когда нужно спасти мир, важен только результат. И те, кто забывают об этом и боятся взять на себя ответственность за неизбежную трагедию — трусы.

Впервые за многие годы Эдриана посещает мысль, а не трус ли он сам.  
Его бывшие товарищи скоро будут здесь. Они — из тех людей, которые действовать решительно, а не оставляют все как есть, и Эдриан это уважает, пусть даже они и окажутся по разные стороны баррикад. Конечно, они не знают его истинных мотивов и принимают его за безумца. Однако, даже если бы они и знали, они сразились бы с ним, чтобы его остановить. Естественно. 

У них уже не будет такой возможности, не так ли? Когда они придут, все уже будет претворено в действие. И они возненавидят его, будут презирать, даже если Дэн попросит пощады для него... Но не этого Эдриан боится.

Если у него не получится... 

Это будет чудовищно. Человечество, ведомое кучкой глупых вождей, будет продолжать уничтожать себя, и это станет концом всего, окончательным и бесповоротным... Но Эдриан будет пытаться сделать все возможное, и после его смерти, после смерти всех кровь на его руках уже не будет иметь значения... или, по крайней мере, меньшее, чем все остальное. 

Но если все удастся... 

Он этого никогда не узнает. Но даже если случится чудо и человечество откажется от войн, всегда останутся сомнения. Смогли бы они прийти к такому результату без Эдриана? Если у них получилось, не было ли в них изначально такого потенциала? Было ли это необходимо? Самые точные расчеты могут предоставить лишь вероятность. Ядерная война очень вероятна. Очень. Эдриан может изменить ее на просто «вероятна».

Если бы он мог знать, что точно предотвратит этот апокалипсис... О, он бы, не колеблясь, уже давно все сделал! Это в любом случае было бы чудовищно. От этого Эдриан не стал бы видеть меньше мертвых лиц в ночных кошмарах, чем при свете дня. Он их уже видит. Он узнал многое о случайных жителях этого города: их профессии, увлечения, их любимых... И он им многим за это обязан. Он смотрит на их лица; контролируемые, почти добровольные галлюцинации. Им страшно. Но они не просят его остановиться. 

Он будет помнить о них всю свою жизнь, поэтому он и должен это сделать. И вопрос не только в количестве смертей: Эдриан уже был не раз удовлетворен тем, что может видеть ситуацию во всей ее целостности, анализировать её объективно, не зацикливаясь на частных деталях, чтобы заглянуть в долгосрочную перспективу и пойти на какие-либо жертвы, если потребуется. Он уже убивал, когда это было необходимо, множество раз, с печалью, но без сожалений. А сейчас? Убийца миллионов, убийца миллиардов — он не видит особой разницы. Он борется не за это. 

Если случится атомная война, они не просто все умрут; никто и никогда просто не вспомнит, что они жили. Возможно, что человечество выживет, но цивилизации придет конец. Канет в небытие все: языки, нации, музыка, легенды, сохранявшиеся на протяжении тысяч лет и заставлявшие их улыбаться и мечтать. Можно предположить, что через несколько поколений выжившие воссоздадут мир на руинах заново и пройдут путь от каменного века до чего-то большего, но для Эдриана это значит не больше, чем если бы это сделали собаки или тараканы. То человечество, которое он желает, не выживает — оно живет. У него есть свобода мысли, оно помнит себя, оно может, углубившись в опыт предыдущих поколений и тысячелетий и учиться на прошлом, чтобы эволюционировать. 

Когда он выбирал себе имя, Озимандия, то претенциозно опирался на заслуги фараона и английского поэта. Он больше не был молодым человеком, который верил, что сможет улучшить мир, переловив мелких преступников в темных переулках; но один образ посещает его, как предзнаменование. Озимандия, царь царей, от которого остаются лишь части статуи в песке. Это может показаться недобрым знаком, символом того, что ни один из его поступков не изменит мир надолго. Эдриан видит это по-другому. Да, империя Озимандии рухнула. Но он оставил людям пирамиды и тысячу и одну историю о величии. Даже если детали сейчас забыты, они позволили родиться миру грядущем и остались в людской пямяти. Это имя проходит сквозь всю историю, через Шелли, теперь — через Эдриана, и если кто-то думает, что Озимандия ничего не оставил после себя, то пусть спросит себя, как же тогда он может прочесть надпись на пьедестале.  
Этот рассказ о забытьи и памяти все больше кажется Эдриану чем-то вроде благословения, которое говорит ему, что человечество выживет, и никто не узнает, какую роль он сыграл и какую силу он держал в своих руках. Вот то, чего хочет Эдриан.

Бойня. Миллионы мертвых; мужчины, женщины, дети, артисты, влюбленные, гении — все оставшееся человечество будет помнить и построит мир на памяти предков. А Эдриану останется лишь чувство вины до конца его дней. Это лучший из возможных исходов; если Эдриан, наконец, решится. Это будет его триумф: так как же может он бояться героев, которые приближаются к его базе, бояться их жестокости и их ненависти? Эта та единственная мысль, что его утешает. 

В течение короткого мгновения Эдриан думает, стоит ли позволить им убить его. Это стало бы простым способом их удовлетворить, попыткой избежать многого, способом показать «жизни в раскаянии» — лишь жалкий пост-скриптум. 

Но он не позволит себе такую слабость. Ему еще многое предстоит сделать. Сначала — убедить заставить их держать все в секрете, силой или убеждением. А потом кто-то должен создать новый мир. Этот кризис может спасти человечество, но это не значит, что какой-нибудь политикан должен зайти так далеко, чтобы явить собою нового диктатора. Герои в масках об этом позаботятся — те, у которых есть глубина понимания.  
Также нужно запустить операцию по оказанию помощи пострадавшим городам и семьям погибших. Эдриан не уверен, что есть кто-то, кто сможет сделать это лучше, чем он сам — сказать нужные слова утешения и оказать существенную финансовую помощь, позволить пронзить себя их благодарностью словно лезвием. Это тоже его долг перед ними.

Если он не будет удовлетворен продлением существования человечества, если война — это необходимый этап для любой цивилизации, и если вся идея Эдриана — лишь утопия, то тогда он вернется к своему первоначальному плану бескровного завоевания мира. Ну, может быть, он все-таки сделает кое-что, даже если человечеству не суждено самоуничтожиться. Тогда чувство вины со временем должно исчезнуть. Может быть.

Если не считать того, что он уже все подготовил, если он просчитает последствия своих действий как можно точнее, то привыкнет к тому, что, даже сквозь пелену всех возможностей, он не стал ещё ни спасителем, ни чудовищным убийцей. Только если. Теперь же, когда все уже готово, если если он не решиться ничего сделать и если ядерная война всё-таки случится, то смерть тех, кого он уже убил, будет напрасна и конец человечества будет только его, Эдриана, ошибкой. Так было бы, если он вообще ничего бы и не предпринял, просто потому, что мог что-либо сделать. Мог, потому что у него, может быть, единственного, есть для этого необходимый уровень интеллекта, мужество и средства. А это должно—таки что-то значить.

Однако у Эдриана находятся причины для сомнения. Уже целых несколько минут. Бубастис трется о его колени, чувствуя нервозность. Он касается пальцем кнопки, которая положит всему конец. Голубая энергия гудит в электроцепях. 

Он думает о Докторе Манхэттене, — Джоне.

Эдриан узнает сразу, когда Дэн, Роршах и Лори приблизятся к базе. Он всегда сможет привести план в действие, хоть и предпочел бы, чтобы ему ничего не мешало. 

Но он не знает, придет ли Джон. Его действия труднее предсказать, чем чьи-либо другие, и не только потому, что его возможности несравнимы с тем, что он уже демонстрировал. Но Эдриан знает, что если Джон сейчас придет, то может уничтожить все лишь одной мыслью. Лишь это должно уже быть поводом нажать на кнопку прямо сейчас...  
Может быть, он делает это нарочно. Может быть, в то время, как он считал себя абсолютным злом, он испытал необходимость почувствовать себя богом в глазах большей части населения планеты, и использовать эту божественную мощь.

Потому что в то время как Эдриан использует весь свой интеллект и всю информационную сеть, чтобы увидеть мир во всей его целостности, Джон способен на это просто по своей природе, в пространстве и времени. Джон — единственный, кто видит дальше, чем Эдриан, и может ему рассказать...

Джон должен быть там, должен быть тем, кто станет виноват во взрывах. Но он так отдален от людей, что его мало волнует их судьба и он может видеть все лишь издалека, и позволить им уничтожить самих себя, если им так хочется. Эдриан, возможно, обязан ему за то, что Джон был всего лишь богом, хотя мог сделать всё.

Эдриан даже не был полностью виновен в том, что Джон покинул планету. Он все равно ушел бы рано или поздно, потому что, несмотря на его бессмертие, земля перестала бы ему подходить. Эдриан только приблизил дату. 

Но даже если Джон не поддержит самого Эдриана, согласится ли он с таким выбором? Он уже стал для правительства средством сдерживания. Если Джон хоть немного заботится о человечестве, то должен понять, что это единственная возможность, и другой они не найдут. Если его уже здесь больше нет, то что ему до миллионов смертей? Верно ли его обвиняют в том, что для него всё потеряло значимость? У Эдриана есть право судить об этом. Одного лишь позволение от Джона — и Эдриан смог бы приблизиться к вечному, освободиться от оков, какими принимаемое им решение сковало человеческий разум.

Нет, это лишь мечта. Не может такого быть, чтобы Джон простил его. Ведь Эдриан добился абсолютной власти не только для того, чтобы спасать мир. Эдриану хотелось манипулировать высшим существом силой своего интеллекта, он влиял на мировую энергетику и его работы над тахионами для блокировки видения будущего Джоном и изучение затухающей психологии дарило Эдриану настоящее темное удовольствие, и опьянение властью. С помощью такого ревностного овладевания силой Джона Эдриан сам чувствовал себя на вершине мира. Когда Джон узнает, он увидит лишь справедливую жертву, и в нем не будет человеческих слабостей, пробуждающих личную реакцию, будь то гордость или гнев. 

И Джон, если захочет, взглянет на него, как на простого человека. Пусть он увидит, что может сотворить простой человек. Кто-то же должен спасать мир... И с помощью могущества Джона, со всеми познаниями Эдриана в людях, со всем его умом, Эдриан станет самым великим преступником из живущих.  
Чувство вины тихо бьется в глубине его черепа. Он подозревает, что сможет осознать собственную вину лучше, по мере того, как события улягутся. Он не будет гнать ее прочь. 

Но сперва у него есть кое-какие дела. 

Он закончит с претворением мира в рай — и, наконец, ему останется только полностью погрузиться в свой собственный ад.


End file.
